


Bad Hare Cut

by Bunnymunds_Den



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blood, CG Art, Furry, Gen, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnymunds_Den/pseuds/Bunnymunds_Den
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Bunny! Such a bloody mess and North shaved him to boot! A fact which Jack finds endlessly amusing… and Bunny does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hare Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know how this happened? This is from the Jackrabbit fanfiction, Global Warming. Go read it. ^_^ OMG, the FUR!!! I drew every fricken hair on him, then did it again for the shadows and AGAIN for the highlights! This pic took me over a month to finish. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please comment. ^_^


End file.
